Contes de Saiyuki
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Les contes adaptés avec les personnages de Saiyuki
1. Le Grand chaperon rouge

**Titre de la fanfic :** Contes de Saiyuki**  
>Auteur de la fanfic :<strong> Yuuki Seijaku ou  
><strong><span>Disclaimer :<span>** Le manga de Saiyuki appartient à Kazuya Minekura**  
>Genre de la fanfic :<strong> Débile**  
>Couple :<strong> Là, je pense du Gojyo Hakkai**  
>Notes :<strong> Wouhou, j'aime les contes !

Conte numéro un : Le grand chaperon rouge.

Il était une fois, dans une contrée lointaine loin à l'est, vivait une mère et son enfant dans une maison paumée au milieu de la forêt. Personne ne savait pourquoi la femme habitait ici, quoique, vu le nombre de chance que son mari soit bucheron, ça devait être pour ça, car tous les contes, il y a au moins un bucheron. Et puis après tout on sait tous que bucheron est un métier où il y a beaucoup de débouchés, et de bûches. Bref passons, tout ça pour dire qu'il y vivait donc une mère et son enfant. L'enfant était malin, adorait provoquer les gens, et surtout jouer aux cartes. On l'appelait chaperon rouge, non pas parce qu'il portait un long chaperon rouge, mais bien parce que ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient rouges. En plus, comme il ressemblait à une fille, les gens avaient tendance à le confondre, et même sa mère avait parfois du mal à déterminer si ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle était de sexe féminin ou masculin. Ce pourquoi, elle donnait des tâches un peu bizarres à son fils, comme par exemple allez apporter des bouquins à sa grand-mère malade.

Mais bon, le chaperon que nous appellerons Gojyo, ne s'en plaignait pas, parce qu'il savait que sa mère avait des petits problèmes psychologiques, déjà pour le faire habiter au fin fond de la forêt fallait y aller, mais en plus, de croire que l'homme qui vivait lui aussi paumé dans les bois était la grand-mère du chaperon, ce n'était pas mieux. Donc, aujourd'hui même, Gojyo devait apporter un bouquin à cet homme grand-mère, et comme il l'aimait bien, il y alla un sourire aux lèvres. Mais sa mère le rattrapa et lui donna des informations qu'elle radotait toute les fois où son fils sortait dehors.

- Fait attention au singe méchant qui mange les petits enfants, et surtout ne parle pas aux inconnus.

Déjà, son fils avait la majorité, et enfin il n'en avait rien à battre de ce singe méchant qui ne mangeait que les petits enfants. Et puis, il parlait aux inconnus s'il voulait, notamment si c'était des belles femmes à grosse poitrine. Mais sa mère ne savait pas que parfois Gojyo allait au village d'à côté pour jouer à quelques parties de poker. Et d'ailleurs, heureusement qu'elle l', le chaperon rouge se mit en route, et aperçu un paquet de clope par terre.

*Mais qui est donc l'abruti qui laisse trainer ça par terre ?*

Profitant de cette occasion, il s'arrêta et ramassa le paquet, qui était vide. Car en effet, il avait du tomber, et les cigarettes s'étaient séparées de lui. Alors Gojyo releva la tête et pu apercevoir en effet des clopes éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol, il entreprit donc de toutes les ramasser. Pendant qu'il s'attardait à cette tâche, il s'éloigna de son chemin et entendit un bruit dans les buissons d'où surgit un brun. Celui-ci avait une vraie tête de singe, et semblait donc être un total inconnu.

- Oh bonjour ! fit l'inconnu

Le singe eut un sourire. Nous le nommerons Gokû pour plus de facilité et d'éviter de répéter les même mots pour le désigner.

- Hey salut monsieur le singe, qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Gojyo se souvenu après sa phrase, des propos de sa mère à propos d'un singe méchant et annonça tout d'un trait :

- Serais-tu le con de singe qui bouffe les enfants ?  
>- Je suis pas un singe ! Et je mange pas les enfants !<p>

Donc ce n'était pas lui. Enfin si, mais la mère du chaperon était dingue alors elle avait du croire que le singe était méchant et mangeait les enfants, sans raison valable. A ce moment, pendant que Gokû se plaignait, Gojyo remarqua quelque chose, à force de chercher des cigarettes, il avait perdu son chemin. C'était bête, et peut-être ce que ce mini singe allait pouvoir l'aider.

- Bon la guenon, tu saurais où se trouve la maison qui se trouve dans la forêt et que pour entrer dedans faut faire un truc chiant avec la porte ?  
>- Euh… Ah oui je sais ! Mais euh, pourquoi ?<br>- Parce qu'y a un type qui habite dedans et je dois aller le voir.  
>- Il a à manger ?<br>- Oui…  
>- Cool ! Bon euh… Je sais plus s'il faut aller à l'ouest ou au nord pour aller le voir…<br>- Génial. T'es vraiment inutile le chimpanzé !  
>- Je suis pas un chimpanzé !<br>- Si t'en es un ! Bon j'ai pas que ça à faire, salut !

Et Gojyo alla au nord, après tout c'était le sens des gens censés, non ? Enfin il n'en savait rien, il avait envie d'aller au nord et puis voilà. Gokû qui avait faim et qui voulait manger, se dit que peut-être en allant à l'ouest il irait plus vite que le type aux cheveux rouges, et qu'il allait pouvoir demander à manger au mec qui vivait dans la maison où il était compliqué d'entrer.

Et pour une fois, le singe eut raison et arriva le premier. Tout content de lui il toqua à la porte, une voix d'homme, plutôt douce à entendre lui répondit :

- Tirez la bobinette et la chevillette !

Gokû ne savait pas ce que c'était donc il fit un peu tout et n'importe quoi et finalement pu entrer. En face de lui se trouvait un homme assis sur son lit entrain de lire un énorme livre, cet homme était souriant et avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts. Tout chez lui était apaisant et la première pensée que le singe eut en le voyant fut :

*Je suis sûr qu'il cuisine trop bien !*

- Bonjour, dites, vous avez à mangez, hein ? J'ai faim, s'il vous plait !

Hakkai, vu que tel était le nom de l'homme qui vivait dans la maison, le regarda en souriant, ce petit garçon ressemblant à un singe était plutôt poli, et il paraissait réellement avoir faim, alors pourquoi ne pas lui cuisiner un petit quelque chose ?

- Très bien, je reviens dans quelques minutes, en attendant, faites comme chez vous. Oh, et quel est votre nom ?  
>- Son Gokû ! Et toi ?<br>- Cho Hakkai.

Ce fut sur ces derniers mots que le brun à lunettes s'en alla dans sa cuisine. Pendant ce temps, Gokû balaya la chambre du regard, et pu apercevoir une cheminée, mais aussi des habits appartenant à l'homme. Il les regarda, woah, c'était trop classe ! Le singe se demanda comment ça lui irait, et les enfila sans rien demander – tout ça pour les besoins du script, je précise -. Puis, le babouin s'installa sur le lit et regarda le livre que lisait Hakkai. Pendant ce temps, la chevillette et la bobinette étaient tirés, après trois toquements bien distincts et Gojyo entra.

Allez savoir pourquoi, il cru que c'était son ami qui était assis sur le lit. Seulement quelque chose clochait et il vit bien que ce n'était pas Hakkai, pourtant il voulu s'amuser et muni de son sourire narquois et moqueur il annonça sur un ton faussement étonné :

- Oh, comme tu as changé, Hakkai  
>- Euh…<p>

Gokû voulu régler le problème et ne pu… Car…

- J'ai faim.  
>- Vraiment, je ne te savais pas ventre sur patte.<br>- Non mais j'ai vraiment faim !  
>- Tu ne sais plus cuisiner ?<br>- Je sais pas cuisiner et j'aaai faaaim !  
>- Ah, tu ressembles vraiment à un singe quand tu parles comme ça !<br>- JE SUIS PAS UN SINGE !  
>- Vraiment alors qu'est ce que t'es ? Une guenon ?<br>- TOI T'ES UN CAFARD !  
>- QUI EST-CE QUE TU TRAITES DE CAFARD ?<p>

Hakkai sortit de la cuisine, surpris des habits de Gokû, ce qui l'énerva un peu – c'était de la mal politesse ! – et en même temps rire, et il dit doucement :

- Allons, du calme.

Seulement, Gojyo et Gokû continuaient de se chamailler et le singe eut un énorme gargouillement ce qui le fit crier une énième fois :

- J'AAAI FAAAAIM !

A ce moment là, la porte qui s'ouvrait difficilement fut défoncé par plusieurs coups de flingue, un blond habillé comme un moine mais qui était un chasseur débarqua en gueulant et en tirant presque sur Gokû :

- FERME LA ON T'ENTEND A L'AUTRE BOUT DU BOIIIS !

Et, le chasseur nommé Sanzô sorti son éventail, et frappa une dizaine de fois le singe qui eut bien mal à la tête et fut achevé. Gojyo fut rassuré de se dire que finalement sa mère n'était pas la seule dingue dans cette forêt, et Hakkai continuait de rire tranquillement, en finissant par dire doucement que le repas était prêt.

Fin.


	2. Le brun au bois dormant

**Titre de la fanfic :** Contes de Saiyuki**  
>Auteur de la fanfic :<strong> Yuuki Seijaku ou  
><strong><span>Disclaimer :<span>** Le manga de Saiyuki appartient à Kazuya Minekura**  
>Genre de la fanfic :<strong> Débile**  
>Couple :<strong> Du Sanzo x Goku….. ?**  
>Notes :<strong> Wouhou, j'aime les contes ! Aussi si vous avez des idées de contes, vous dites hein :D

Conte numéro deux : Le brun aux bois dormants

Il était une fois, dans une contrée lointaine paumée au milieu des bois, vivait un royaume prospère qui aimait les marshmallow et leur roi – forcément -. Celui-ci était…Un caillou. En effet, un jour par hasard, cette simple pierre avait tué le tyran qui dirigeait le royaume avant, et comme ce caillou avait sauvé tout le peuple, il avait été nommé roi du royaume. On avait décidé que Terre, une pauvre enfant qui n'avait pas eut de chance pour son nom, serait sa femme. Elle était douce et adorait son mari qui était si calme, si impérieux sur son trône géant. Elle le nommait Kaka qui était le nom du mont où elle avait été conçue elle-même. Le plus grand rêve de Terre était de donner naissance à un enfant, mais elle avait beau essayer tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables, Kaka ne lui donnait pas d'enfants.

Seulement, par le miracle de Dieu – ou pas -, Terre donna enfin naissance à un enfant. Et on se demande bien comment mais que voulez vous… Celui-ci naquit donc, il était mignon, avait de beaux yeux dorés – signe de très très très bonne augure dans le royaume -. Sa mère était folle de lui, et rien que pour l'occasion elle fit une grande fête en invitant tout pleins de gens. Elle invita également les marraines fées, même si la plupart étaient des garçons et lorsque vint le moment où les petits êtres volants allaient donner leur bénédiction, elle posa son enfant nommé Gokû dans son berceau et laissa les marr…parrains s'occuper de son cas.

La première, qui portait une blouse, des lunettes et avait des cheveux assez longs et un bouquin à la main, se pencha près du berceau et annonça :

- Il sera gentil.

Agitant sa baguette, la chef maréchal des fées qui était je le précise un homme qu'on appellera Tenpô se retira pour laisser passer le second, le général aux cheveux noirs et courts qui avait une gourde de saké accroché à sa ceinture :

- Il sera malin.

Faisant le même geste que celui avant lui, Kenren, vu que c'était le nom de la seconde fée, se retira doucement laissant passer la dernière qui ressemblait le plus à une fille avec ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle avait l'air méchant mais il brillait comme le soleil. Alors qu'il se penchait vers le berceau et qu'il allait dire « Il sera calme », Konzen se rata car la quatrième fée venait de dire un truc du genre « allez vas y brille pour ce nabot ! » et prononça ses mots :

- Il sera stupide.

Oh drame et oh malheur de la vie. Gokû sera stupide. Comme c'était triste. Mais le pire restait à venir car voilà que la tante du blond s'approcha, et c'était bien la seule marraine fée qui n'était pas un parrain. Quoique… Passons, Tante marraine Kanzéon se pencha donc vers le berceau avec un sourire malicieux, sûr de son vœu, et au moment où elle voulu le prononcer, elle ne pu pas. En effet, un terrible homme à la barbe et à la face de poulpe venait de faire son apparition. Mécontent de ne pas avoir été invité parce qu'il considérait que les personnes aux yeux dorés étaient de très très très mauvaise augure et qu'il fallait les traiter comme des esclaves, Ritôten – car tel était l'horrible nom de la fée mais on se demande si c'est une fée – décida de jeter un sort au pauvre nouveau né qui n'avait encore rien demandé à personne.

Terre voulu empêcher Ritôten de jeter une malédiction à son fils adoré et chéri mais elle ne pu pas, Kaka la retenant, ayant peur pour sa femme – et là, on se demande comment un caillou peut arrêter une humaine…-

- Le jour de ses dix huit ans, le prince Gokû se regardera dans le miroir, et comprendra que ses yeux dorés sont maudis, et mourra sur le coup.

Oh mais quelle atrocité ! Quelle punition des plus horribles ! Et ce vil personnage s'en alla comme il était venu sous l'air effaré de la pauvre Terre qui se demandait comment elle allait sauver son tendre enfant. Kanzéon qui n'avait pas encore prononcé son vœu prit la parole et annonça :

- Je ne peux pas empêcher sa mort, mais je peux l'atténuer. En effet, le prince ne mourra pas, mais dormira pendant cinq cents ans. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne le réveiller d'un baiser.

Tout le monde était heureux et cria de joie dans le royaume, et Kaka qui était d'une grande sagesse décida qu'on supprime tous les miroirs qu'il existe dans le royaume. Décrétant que les narcissiques n'auront qu'à se regarder dans le reflet fait par l'eau pour s'admirer. C'est d'ailleurs là que vient le mythe de Narcisse, mais ça personne ne l'a jamais su.

Ainsi, les années passèrent et le prince Gokû était devenu gentil, malin et stupide. Pourtant son cœur était tellement gros que tout le monde l'adorait et que les fées avaient décidés de le surveiller de près, Konzen remplaçait le père qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir vu que je tiens à vous dire qu'en même qu'un caillou ça ne parle pas, ça ne marche pas, ça ne bouge pas. Bref, le jour de l'anniversaire du prince arriva et tout le monde trembla au royaume malgré le décret qui avait détruit tous les miroirs.

Le brun se promenait dans tout le royaume en beuglant :

- J'aaaai faaaaim.

Comme à son habitude. Son père ne le nourrissait pas assez selon lui, en plus son faux père était violent et voulait toujours le buter même s'il brillait tel le soleil. Gokû avait décidé de se promener dans le royaume à la recherche de nourriture, et il entra dans une pièce qu'il n'avait encore jamais remarqué. C'était la chambre de la quatrième fée, Kanzéon.  
>Gokû bien décidé a faire son singe prit l'initiative de fouiller la chambre de celle-ci, après tout il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur la seule marraine fée qu'il avait, parce que tous ses parrains lui avait déjà montré leur chambre. Celle de Konzen était ennuyeuse et pleine de papier, celle de Tenpô pleines de bouquins et celle de Kenren était la plus normale de toutes…Ou pas.<p>

Bref, le singe commença à fouiller dans les affaires de Kanzéon et remarqua un miroir. Comme il n'en avait jamais et qu'on ne lui avait jamais dit ce que c'était, il l'attrapa et s'aperçu qu'il pouvait se voir dedans, tout content il commença à faire des grimaces et remarqua une chose que son reflet dans l'eau ne lui montrait jamais : La couleur de ses yeux. Dorés. C'était beau, c'était magnifique même, et pourtant il se sentit étrangement mal, comme si quelqu'un ricanait dans son dos, il ferma les yeux et tomba en arrière.

A ce moment là, Kanzéon entra dans sa chambre et s'aperçu que Gokû était tombé sur le miroir, le maléfice c'était donc accompli… La quatrième fée eut un soupir amusé, parce que dans un sens ça la faisait un peu rire, elle avait hâte de voir la suite. Quand le royaume apprit la nouvelle, il fut décidé que le prince soit placé dans la plus haute tour du château, tout le peuple pleurait et le sorcier nommé Ritoten riait de son maléfice, bien qu'il était déçu qu'il n'ait pas pu tuer le ouistiti.

Kanzéon qui ferma la porte de la chambre où Gokû dormait regarda Terre qui pleurait et les trois parrains fées qui étaient désespérés :

- Nous allons veiller sur lui tous les quatre. Pendant cinq cents longues années.

Sur ces derniers mots, la surveillance commença, seulement les fées masculines vivaient moins longtemps que celles féminines, et à la fin il ne resta plus que Kanzéon qui déserta le royaume, le protégeant par des ronces où poussait des fleurs de lotus et où la neige recouvrait tout lorsque venait l'hiver.

Les jours s'écoulèrent et les cinq cents années passèrent. Le royaume était infranchissable, et pourtant un homme blond qui était la réincarnation d'un certain parrain fée avait quelque chose à faire : Il devait récupérer un foutu parchemin inutile parce que c'était sa mission et une espèce de fille qui l'appelait « konzen » lui avait dit qu'il allait trouver ce qu'il cherchait dans ce château perdu au milieu de la cambrousse et des bois.

Il tira sur tout ce qui bougeait…Mais comme rien ne bougeait ce fut les ronces qui en pâtirent et qui finirent par disparaître, laissant passer le grand Genjô Sanzô. Celui-ci fouilla tout le château et finit par arriver dans la dernière salle, celle qui était tout en haut de la plus longue de toutes les tours. Il était énervé et en avait marre, aussi, il était décidé à buter la première chose qu'il verrait. Défonçant ainsi la porte de la chambre où dormait le prince Gokû il le vit allongé dans son lit entrain de dormir paisiblement dans une position des plus bizarres. Le trouvant tellement con, il sortit son éventail en papier et le frappa de toutes ses forces.

Seulement, le singe ne se réveilla pas pour autant, il continuait de dormir paisiblement. Sanzô le fixa avec un air consterné :

- T'as une tête d'idiot.

Il n'était pas si mal ce prince. Et puis il devait bien avoir une raison pour rester à dormir ici dans ce château pourri. D'ailleurs comment est-ce qu'il faisait pour vivre dans un château aussi désertique ? Il devait y avoir un truc qui n'allait pas. Ce pourquoi Sanzô fixa Gokû et fini par se demander si… Non ça ne marchera jamais et pis c'était débile. Et pis il ne voyait pas pourquoi il pourrait un idiot de brun qui ne se réveillait pas. Pourtant il se pencha vers le singe, doucement, fixant son visage et ses lèvres se rapprochèrent…. Et doucement il murmura :

- Si tu ne te réveilles pas je t'explose la tête avec mon flingue.

Le prince ouvrit ses yeux et beugla un :

- WAAAAAH NOOOON !

Sanzô lui remit un coup de baffeur parce que cette fois, il était sûr que le singe aurait une réaction et continua en boucle, juste pour le plaisir de frapper avec son arme favorite qu'était son harisen. Gokû beuglait des aie aie à répétition et finalement, Kanzéon regarda cette scène de derrière la porte en faisant un grand sourire.

Plus tard, le singe décida de suivre partout où il allait Sanzô, vu que maintenant son royaume était dévasté, et qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de qui il était, ayant totalement oublié son passé, mis à part son prénom et un vague souvenir de son père le caillou Kaka qui resta sur son trône durant des années encore, seul et abandonné.

Fin

Note : La fin m'est insprié par une fic de la belle aux bois dormants écrite par deux filles mais alors je sais plus leur pseudo…Sekhem Sachiko voilà :D


	3. Poudrillon

**Titre de la fanfic :** Contes de Saiyuki

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
><strong><span>Disclaimer :<span>** Le manga de Saiyuki appartient à Kazuya Minekura

**Genre de la fanfic :** Débile

**Couple :** Du Sanzo x Goku et du Ukoku x Komyo oh, et du Goku x Nataku et aussi du Hazel x Gato.

**Notes :** Wouhou, j'aime les contes ! Aussi si vous avez des idées de contes, vous dites hein :D

Je dédicace cette fic à ma mère (en raison de son humble métier de pompes funèbres). ….Et aussi, franchement, y a des yokais qu'on devrait tuer….Comme Kami-sama…..Ou Hazel… Comment ça c'est des humains ?

Conte numéro trois : Poudrillon.

Il était une fois, dans un royaume prospère, vivait un père et son enfant. La mère n'avait à vrai dire jamais existée, l'enfant étant adopté. Le père était si bon, si blond aussi, que l'enfant vivait heureux avec lui. Ayant une situation assez aisée, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient de problèmes d'argent. Mais le père décida de se remarier, avec un homme – car dans le royaume les gays étaient acceptés -. Cet homme avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs corbeaux, et au début son beau fils ne l'accepta pas du tout, malgré qu'il était encore jeune pour donner un véritable avis. Il éprouvait du mépris pour ce nouvel arrivant et ses deux fils, l'un blond dont la phrase préféré semblait être « joue avec moi » et l'autre aux cheveux blancs qui voulait exorciser toutes les choses qu'il croisait. Pour plus de simplicité, nous appelerons le père Komyo, le beau père Ukoku, le premier beau fils blond, Kami-sama et le dernier fils Hazel, l'enfant, pour l'instant je peux vous dire qu'il se nomme Kôryu, mais ça va bientôt changer.

Ainsi, la petite famille vivait heureuse, sauf pour Kôryu qui ne pouvait supporter sa belle famille qu'il détestait vraiment. Et alors que tout se passait vraiment bien, Komyo décéda quelque temps plus tard après son mariage. Son fils en fut très attristé, surtout quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait eut raison pour son beau père et ses deux beaux frères. Ukoku le traita comme un moins que rien, lui donnant les tâches les plus ingrates, seulement, l'enfant ne se laissa pas faire et lui annonça d'aller engager des domestiques, qu'il ne ferait jamais son boulot. Puis, il trouva un flingue, et décida juste d'essayer et de voir comment ça marchait. Pendant ce temps, Kami-sama voulait en faire son jouet mais n'y arrivait pas et le vexait au plus haut point, et Hazel voulait sympathiser avec son beau frère mais Kôryu n'en avait rien à faire de lui.

Donc, comme il était plus souvent recouvert de poudre, que de poussière ou juste de rien du tout, vu qu'il tirait un peu partout – dans une salle faite pour, je tiens à préciser qu'il n'a pas détruit sa maison -, alors qu'il était jeune mais que ça semblait le calmer, on le renomma Poudrillon. Il vivait au grenier, où il avait caché ses cibles préférés – avec la tête de son beau père et de ses deux beaux frères – et tirait dessus nuit et jour quand il avait vraiment envie de se calmer et qu'il ne pouvait pas tirer ailleurs. Le temps passa. Des années, peut-être. Oh oui, assez pour que Poudrillon ait déjà plus d'une vingtaine d'années. Kami-sama était toujours aussi débile et enfantin et Hazel ne courait plus après les exorcismes, se contentant de jouer les nécrophiles, et de courir après tous les morts, les ressuscitant au passage et faisant faire faillite tous les pompes funèbres du coin.

Pendant ce temps au royaume, le prince Gokû n'avait toujours pas de prétendants, et était homosexuel, au grand désarroi de son père, le bon roi Hakkai. Enfin, son père ne le jugeait pas, il s'inquiétait juste de la difficulté à lui trouver quelqu'un pour vivre ensemble. Et surtout, qu'il n'aurait certainement pas de descendants. Mais tant pis. Il fut décidé qu'une lettre soit envoyé à tous les hommes célibataires du royaume souhaitant épouser le prince, à venir assister au grand bal qui serait donné dans quelques jours. Bien évidemment, la lettre parvint également à la porte de la petite famille de Poudrillon. Son beau père l'a lu à voix haute, et se demanda s'il devait emmener ses deux fils… ça pourrait être amusant. Le premier irait courir faire n'importe quoi, hurlant à tout va « deviiieeent mon joueet » « viiieeenns on joueee à chaaat » et l'autre se conduirait en bon gentleman qu'il était. Pendant qu'Ukoku lui…Traficoterait on ne sait pas quoi, mais le roi avait du souci à se faire d'inviter une telle personne à une fête si importante.

En tout cas, une chose était sûre et certaine : Poudrillon n'irait pas au bal. Pas parce que son beau père lui avait interdit, non juste parce que ce crétin de prince qu'on appelait affectueusement le singe, ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Et puis, il ne savait pas danser, et il préférait rester dans son grenier d'amour à tirer sur des cibles toute la nuit. Ainsi, les jours passèrent, et Ukoku suivi de Kami-sama et Hazel s'en allèrent au bal – bien qu'Hazel avait déjà un cavalier en la personne de Gato, une des nombreuses personnes qui aurait du être enterré et qui avait participé à la faillite des thanatopracteurs – laissant la maison entière à Poudrillon, le pauvre rejeté qui n'en avait rien à faire et préféra fumer une clope en admirant la lune.  
>Malheureusement, ce n'était pas un bon jour pour le jeune homme, car voilà qu'une femme aux cheveux longs et noirs fit son apparition et prétendit être sa tante marraine fée.<p>

- Je suis là pour t'emmener au bal, Poudrillon !

Ce fut sur un ton tout à fait aimable, doux, apaisant et gentil, avec ce magnifique geste du flingue qui se pointe sur sa cible, que Poudrillon répondit :

- Vire de là, ou je te bute.

La tante marraine ne sembla pas être perturbée plus que ça, et s'adressa sur le même ton à son neveu filleul :

- Oui oui, bon, écoute, si tu n'y vas pas, je fais en sorte que tu entendes la voix du prince dans ta tête jusqu'à ce que tu le trouves, que tu l'embrasses et que vous ayez au moins un enfant.

Comme il était improbable qu'il puisse avoir un enfant avec un mec, et que donc ça signifiait qu'il entende cette voix jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, Poudrillon préférait largement aller à ce foutu bal juste histoire de dire bonjour et de repartir. Forcément, comme sa marraine tante fée avait déjà tout prévu, elle lui annonça qu'elle allait le relooker complètement et le blond en paru mécontent, mais il n'eut même pas le temps de dire ouf, que le voilà recouvert de la tenue que son beau frère utilisait parfois, et que son beau père portait le plus souvent. Celle des Sanzô bien évidemment, mais dans cette histoire, les Sanzô n'existe pas, alors chut. Poudrillon ne comprit pas bien en quoi c'était avoir une robe de bal mais ne fit aucun commentaire, cette tante marraine fée Kanzéon avait l'air un peu cinglé quand même.

- Bon et puis, il te faut un moyen de transport

Elle claqua des doigts et un dragon fit son apparition, malheureusement pour lui, il fut transformé de force en Jeep, et possédait un conducteur à l'air louche vu ses longs cheveux rouges, mais encore une fois, Poudrillon ne fit aucune remarque sur ce détail et préféra se dire que si quelque chose se passait mal, il conduirait à la place de ce chauffeur ressemblant vaguement à un cafard. Le blond habillé en moine grimpa dans la voiture et s'assit, avant que celle-ci ne démarre, Kanzéon prit le temps de faire une dernière remarque :

- Oh, et a minuit, tu redeviendras comme avant !

Génial. Comme ça il pourrait s'en aller plus vite de ce bal qui semblait bien nul. La Jeep démarra tout de suite après ses mots, et se dirigea vers l'ouest, là où le château se trouvait. Le voyage ne fut pas long, et quand Poudrillon entra dans le château, le bal avec déjà commencé et Prince Gokû dansait déjà avec quelqu'un, qui faisait la même taille que lui et qui ne devait pas être là, à cause de son père qui voulait la mort du prince, j'ai bien nommé le prince de l'autre royaume…Prince Nataku – le rebelle qui va aux bals en cachette - ! Le brun aux yeux dorés semblait déjà éperdument amoureux de ce beau blanc aux yeux violets ou dorés, allez savoir. Mais on va dire dorés pour plus de bon sens.

Lorsque le blond aperçu le prince Gokû, la première pensée qu'il eut fut : « Il a une tête d'idiot ». Puis, il se décida de l'observer dans un coin. Pendant ce temps, il put voir son beau père entrain de parler au roi Hakkai, Kami-sama entrain de poursuivre le cocher qui avait décidé de suivre Poudrillon, et Hazel qui dansait avec Gato. Il voulait s'en aller tout de suite maintenant, seulement, il n'en eut pas le temps, car le singe…Euh le prince, s'approcha de lui, et lui demanda :

- Voulez vous dansez avec moi ?

La première réaction du blond fut de se retenir de flinguer le ouistiti, non mais oh, il était juste là pour observer et se barrer à minuit. La seconde fut de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, la troisième de le traiter de con de singe et la quatrième de le frapper avec son baffeur – qu'il qu'il avait découvert dans sa poche, quelques secondes plus tôt -. Ce fut le silence dans l'assemblé. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Poudrillon et le prince Gokû qui se tenait la tête en se plaignant que ça faisait mal. Comment avait-on osé frapper le futur roi ? C'était inadmissible ! Pourtant, le roi actuel se mit à rire, trouvant cela amusant que son propre fils se fasse frapper. Un peu dérangé quand même le Hakkai… Limite Gokû aurait préféré avoir un caillou pour paternel. Même si celui-ci n'aurait même pas eut de réaction…Bon passons…  
>On peut le dire tout de suite, entre le prince Gokû et Poudrillon, ce fut le coup de foudre.<p>

- Maiiis pourquoi t'as fait ça !  
>- Parce que t'avais une tête de débile j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.<p>

S'ensuivit d'une conversation acharnée entre les deux, devant plusieurs spectateurs. Ukoku trouva cela très plaisant et divertissants, Kami-sama lui, il s'en fichait, il avait réussi à attraper le cocher, et Hazel riait dans un coin avec Gato qui ne semblait pas broncher.  
>Et, les coups de minuit arrivèrent, alors, le cocher se dépêcha de s'enfuir, et Poudrillon mit un dernier coup de baffeur avant de s'en aller en courant, laissant malheureusement sur son passage, un signe pour le reconnaître…. Son sutra. Il se dépêcha de rentrer dans la jeep et de repartir à l'est, et une fois de retour chez lui, constata que tout était redevenu comme avant….Sauf l'éventail qui ne semblait pas s'être retransformé en grain de poussière. Enfin au moins, il avait une arme en plus.<p>

Le lendemain, comme Prince Gokû avait récupéré le sutra de son bien aimé dont il ne connaissait pas l'identitée, il décida d'envoyer à nouveau un message dans tout le royaume pour découvrir à qui appartenait ce parchemin qui n'était pas comestible. Il visita de lui-même toutes les maisons, et une fois arrivé chez Poudrillon, il ne le reconnu pas – allez savoir pourquoi – et fit essayer le sutra tout d'abord à son premier beau frère, Kami-sama, qui tout content voulu le voler, mais comme Gokû était le prince et que le sutra n'allait pas du tout parfaitement au millimètre près à ses épaules, il du lui rendre. Hazel annonça que ce n'était pas lui la personne que le ouistiti cherchait, Ukoku annonça qu'il en avait déjà un, et la dernière personne à l'essayer fut donc Poudrillon.

Et oh grande surprise :

- Il est à vous !  
>- Bien sur que oui con de singe ! T'es même pas foutu de me reconnaître !<p>

Et ce fut sur ces mots là, que le blond mit un sacré paquet de coup d'éventails au pauvre prince, qui reparti avec lui dans son royaume où ils vécurent heureux…. Sans enfants.

Fin.

Note : Trois contes. Trois fois que Gokû se prend une dizaine de coup de baffeur à la fin.


	4. NoirCorbeau & les 7 Hurluberlus

**Titre de la fanfic :** Contes de Saiyuki

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
><strong><span>Disclaimer :<span>** Le manga de Saiyuki appartient à Kazuya Minekura. Ikea appartient à monsieur Ikea.

Blanche- Neige comme je me suis basé vient surtout de Disney.

**Genre de la fanfic :** Débile

**Couple :** Du Ukoku x Komyo. Oh pis du Hazel x Gato. Et du Sanzo x Goku et du Hakkai x Gojyo. Aussi du Ni x Monsieur Lapinou (hein ? quoi comment ça c'est débile ?)

**Notes :** Wouhou, j'aime les contes ! Aussi si vous avez des idées de contes, vous dites hein :D Bon, et puis, j'aurais besoin d'un avis. Pour le prochain : Hansel & Gretel ou Boucle d'or et les trois ours ? oh, et quelqu'un pourrait-il me raconter le conte de peau d'âne ?

Désolé du retard, j'ai eut un soudain retournage dans Clamp ça m'a perturbé.

Je dédicace cette fic à Maman Hakkai, parce que dans Blanche- Neige, y a des ratons laveurs.

Contre numéro quatre : Noir-Corbeau et les sept hurluberlus.

Il était une fois, comme à chaque début de conte, un royaume perdu au milieu de nulle part, comme la plupart des royaumes dans les contes, qui avait un royaume voisin juste à côté, comme tous les royaumes en fait. Bref, et donc dans ce royaume, vivait une femme merveilleuse belle, aux cheveux noirs qui tissaient chaque jour en regardant les corbeaux croasser sur les arbres. Lorsque l'un deux vint se poser à sa fenêtre, elle en tomba folle amoureuse, à cause de son plumage si merveilleux, mais sut qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'aimer et décida de malgré tout appeler l'enfant qui naîtrait dans son ventre qui devenait plus énorme chaque jour, Noir-Corbeau.

Et oh, miracle de la naissance, l'enfant qui naquit et qui l'a tua à la naissance – quel bonheur pour le père qui en avait marre de cette femme zoophile qui hurlait qu'elle voulait coucher avec les biches de la forêt -, avait déjà des cheveux à sa naissance, et ils étaient d'un noir corbeau merveilleusement beau. Elle le nomma donc par le nom qu'elle avait décidé et rendit l'âme.

Noir-Corbeau vivat donc avec son père, qui à son tour décéda, le laissant juste avec une belle mère assez folle qui se prenait pour la reine du monde. Elle était très moche, très méchante et très stupide et se faisait appeler Gyokumen. Déjà que son apparence était laide, Noir-Corbeau ne pouvait même pas l'appeler maman et devait l'appeler par son prénom trop laid. Il ne s'en plaint pas, après tout, il avait l'habitude des folies de sa belle mère, et se contentait de sourire, malheureusement pour tout le monde, pas gentiment. Parce qu'une chose était sûr, Noir-Corbeau n'était pas gentil. Il était même l'un des princes le plus méchant que la terre n'est jamais engendré.

Bien qu'il ne fasse pas le ménage comme une Blanche-quelque chose d'un autre royaume, ça ne l'empêcha pas de faire des rencontres, comme celle du prince du royaume voisin qui le regardait balayer les feuilles parce que Noir-Corbeau n'avait que ça à faire.

La nouvelle reine était très vilaine. Chaque jour, elle regardait son miroir orné de parchemin appelé Sutra et lui demandait :

- Miroir, mon beau miroir, dit moi qui est la plus méchante ?

Par un miracle que nul ne sut jamais comment cela se faisait qu'un miroir parlait, mais qu'on supposait que c'était aussi absurde qu'un caillou soit nommé roi, celui-ci lui répondait toujours et éternellement la même réplique, car en vérité, sûrement que quelqu'un avait scotché un magnétophone s'enclenchant à chaque fois que Gyokumen parlait au miroir pour qu'elle soit contente et qu'elle fiche la paix à tout le monde :

- C'est toi, reine Gyokumen.

Alors, elle se mettait à rire méchamment, et le magnétophone la mettait en veilleuse, se disant que cette reine était cinglée et qu'il aurait préféré servir d'interprète pour caillou roi. Noir-Corbeau la vit souvent faire ce genre de rituel un peu bizarre, et un jour, il fut pris d'une envie de malice, et décida de s'amuser un peu. Alors, quand elle allait s'occuper de son premier mari mort, comme toute bonne nécrophile qu'elle était, le prince alla vers le magnétophone, et enregistra une autre voix, plus amusante qui allait enfin mettre de l'action autre que « miroir mon beau miroir dit moi qui est la plus méchante, dit moi que c'est moi, que je puisse aller violer mon mari mort et qu'ensuite j'exploite les pauvres paysans du royaume pour que je repuisse te redemander qui est la plus méchante et que j'aille violer mon mari mort etc ».

Quand Gyokumen revint de son viol et de son exploitation d'escl…de paysans maltraités, elle se pencha comme prévu à son miroir et demanda toute fière d'elle :

- Miroir, mon beau miroir, dit moi qui est la plus méchante !

- C'est Noir-Corbeau, reine Gyokumen.

- Comment ? C'est impossible ! Il serait donc une fille ?

…Cette phrase fut sans logique, mais ce qu'il fallait surtout retenir c'était que Noir-Corbeau était maintenant dénommé comme le plus méchant – ou la plus méchante – de tout le royaume. Gyokumen eut beau reposer plusieurs fois la question, la réponse fut toujours la même, ce qui fini par l'énerver au plus haut point et elle décida de se débarrasser de son beau-fils qui de toute manière ne lui servait à rien. Elle ordonna à son vrai fils, qui n'était en fait même pas le vrai, parce que la famille du royaume était compliqué : Le roi a eut Noir-Corbeau avec une zoophile, mais Gyokumen entre temps à eut Gyumao – son mari mort – qui avait eut une femme avant qui avait eut son fils….Vous arrivez à suivre ? Moi non plus. Bref, elle lui ordonna de tuer Noir-Corbeau dans la forêt.

Kogaiji, car tel était le nom du vrai-faux fils de Gyokumen, y alla sans demander son reste parce qu'elle lui avait promis de ressusciter sa vraie mère s'il le faisait, alors que tout le monde sait parfaitement que ça n'arrivera jamais. Seulement, quand il fut devant Noir-Corbeau qui avait prit en otage sa petite sœur pour en faire une petite expérience, il ne pu que lui avouer la vérité, et le prince, heureux de cette déclaration s'en alla s'enfoncer dans la forêt, content d'avoir quelque chose à faire enfin.

Seulement, Noir-Corbeau avait beau être endurant, il en eut marre de marcher et décida de rentrer dans la maison de la forêt – d'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'une maison faisait dans une forêt ? On est pas dans le petit chaperon rouge bon sang !- . Il n'y avait personne, et c'était ouvert. Il se demanda si les propriétaires étaient pas un peu stupide pour laisser leur maison ouvertes comme ça, mais fini par se dire qu'ils pensaient sûrement que personne ne viendrait dans une maison paumée au milieu des bois. Alors, il entra dans la maison et alla dormir dans le premier lit qu'il vit, et qui était plutôt classe avec ce flingue dessiné sur les pieds.

A son réveil, un flingue était posé sur sa tête. Le même qui était gravé sur l'endroit où il dormait, et un blond le fixait avec un air pas content du tout. Noir-Corbeau le nomma mentalement Grincheux, et se redressa :

- Bonjour !

- Vire de mon lit ou je te bute dans trois secondes.

Trouvant le caractère de ce blond drolement amusant, Noir-Corbeau eut envie de rester, parce que de toute façon, il se savait assez puissant pour éviter la balle, mais il se retira et s'aperçu que mis à part Grincheux dont le vrai nom était Sanzô, il y avait six autres personnes.

La seconde était un petit brun à l'air bien débile qui l'irrita au premier coup d'œil. Il eut envie de le nommer Débile, mais il préféra le nommer juste Joyeux bien que son nom soit Gokû.

Le troisième était trop souriant pour être vraiment souriant, et pourtant il souriait vraiment. Il prononça un allons allons tout gentiment et en riant. Il sembla faire la morale au précédemment nommé Débile, euh Joyeux, car celui-ci venait de beugler qu'il avait faim, et comme Noir-Corbeau avait déjà un Joyeux, il décida de l'appeler Prof. Il apprit par la suite que le vrai nom de Prof était Hakkai.

La quatrième fumait une cigarette en annonçant que c'était dommage qu'il n'y avait une petite minette dans le lit sinon il se l'aurait fait, et failli se prendre une balle dans le crâne. Comme il semblait aimer la plupart de son temps dans le lit, Noir-Corbeau décida de l'appeler Dormeur même si Coureurdejupon aurait été mieux, seulement c'était un mot composé. Ou bien Dragueur. Ouais aussi. Le vrai nom de celui-ci était Gojyo.

La cinquième semblait impassible et ne prononçait pas un mot, se contentant de fixer Noir-Corbeau. Les seuls bruits qu'ils devaient faire, ça devait être quand il éternuait, même s'il ne devait pas éternuer souvent, ce pourquoi le prince décida de l'appeler Atchoum. Son nom à lui c'était Gato.

Le sixième lui, il était près d'Atchoum, et il souriait tout gentiment, avec un air qui se voulait vraiment sympathique. Il avait l'air bien niais, mais moins que celui à côté qui va être décrit après. Comme Noir-Corbeau ne savait pas trop comment décrire son caractère, et que même si ça ne lui allait pas du tout, celui-ci décida de nommer Hazel, Timide.

Le septième était le plus stupide et le plus enfantin. Pire que Joyeux. Noir Corbeau se dit qu'il devait être facile à manipuler, et se demanda même s'il ne pouvait pas s'amuser un peu avec lui. Son surnom à lui, fut Simplet, et puis de toute façon, son vrai nom devait être déjà un surnom, parce que s'appeler Dieu ou Kami-sama, c'était franchement pas réaliste.

- Bon maintenant tu dégages.

Grincheux portait vraiment bien son surnom. Seulement, Noir-Corbeau n'avait pas envie de partir. Et il n'allait pas non plus s'amuser à jouer la femme de ménage parce qu'à part balayer des feuilles en grillant des patates ensuite, c'était ennuyant*.

- Je peux juste rester une nuit ?

- Bien sûr voyons, n'écoutez pas trop Sanzô, il est assez facilement irritable, fit Hakkai.

- Sanzooo j'ai faaaim

- FERME LA BAKA SARU !

Après un coup de baffeur reçu par le pauvre singe surnommé affectueusement Joyeux, Prof continua :

- La preuve.

Son sourire était angélique, et Kami-sama semblait vouloir embêter Dormeur qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, pour finalement regarder curieusement le prince avec limite de l'admiration sans raison particulière, pendant qu'Atchoum était jaloux de Noir-Corbeau, parce que même Timide semblait s'être intéressé de celui-ci au point de se rapprocher de très près du fugueur.

Noir-Corbeau se dit que Simplet et Timide était des gens intéressants et stupide et qu'il voulait vraiment rester avec Grincheux qui le faisait bien rire, tout comme Prof d'ailleurs.

Finalement, après tout un bazar totalement stupide, une fête commença, et Noir-Corbeau s'amusa bien à les voir tous s'amuser, et à avoir deux hurluberlus – ce n'étaient pas des nains, alors il fallait bien leur trouver une dénomination – à ses pieds. Jouant ainsi avec Simplet et Timide, il oublia totalement sa belle mère fort heureuse de savoir que son épine à son pied – on parle ici du prince, pas d'une réelle épine -, lui avait été retiré – forcément, Kogaiji avait menti -. Seulement, quand elle alla demander au miroir qui était la plus méchante, la phrase n'avait pas été changée, et le magnétophone se devait de répondre toujours la même chose, c'est-à-dire :

- C'est Noir-Corbeau, Reine Gyokumen.

Irritée de cette réponse, se rendant compte qu'elle s'était faite avoir, elle décida de tuer Kogaiji son faux-vrai fils plus tard et préféra aller tuer Noir-Corbeau. Etant un peu sorcière sur les bords, elle prit l'apparence d'un homme moche avec une face de poulpe en s'appelant Ritoten, un nom tout aussi moche qui se fini pareil, un même caractère, une apparence encore plus laide. Elle prépara un lapin en peluche empoisonné, parce qu'elle savait que son beau fils adorait les lapins en peluche, ainsi, au contact de cette peluche, Noir-corbeau mourrait pour toujours et à jamais.

Elle s'en alla sur les routes, et comme les septs hurluberlus étaient partis tuer des yokais ou faire autre chose, comme aller dans le lit de l'autre, sauf Simplet qui était trop simplet pour comprendre ce que faisait réellement Joyeux avec Grincheux quand ils partaient en courses dans des ruelles étroites, ou encore Prof et Dormeur quand ils allaient essayer les matelas au Ikea du coin, ou même encore pour comprendre pourquoi Timide et Atchoum allaient souvent au cimetière en prétendant aller ressusciter des morts, bref, comme les septs hurluberlus étaient pas là et qu'il n'y avait que Noir-Corbeau, elle toqua à la porte et quand le prince l'aperçu il se dit que vraiment, il y avait vraiment des mochetées dans ce royaume.

- Bonjour, mon enfant.

- Depuis quand vous êtes mon père, monsieur ?

- Mais ce n'est qu'une appellation voyons…

- Oh je vois. Que me voulez vous ?

- Je suis venu t'offrir un cadeau, tu veux voir un beau lapin ?

La proposition sonnait limite pédophile, et même si Noir-Corbeau était déjà bien âgé, il se demanda s'il ne devait pas refermer la porte là tout de suite maintenant. Mais finalement il l'a laissa ouverte et accepta la proposition, l'homme sortit alors un merveilleux lapin en peluche que Noir-Corbeau eut tout de suite envie d'épouser. Il le prit alors dans ses bras, et forcément, tomba par terre.

Ritoten…Euh Gyokumen se mit à rire machiavéliquement et s'en alla heureuse d'elle, les septs hurluberlus rentrèrent à la maison, et s'aperçevant que Noir-Corbeau était mort par terre, Grincheux n'eut aucune réaction, Prof et Dormeur s'en fichaient et voulaient retourner s'amuser à Ikea, et enfin ce furent Simplet et Timide qui s'en allèrent frapper la personne qui avait oser faire ça. De fait, ils brûlèrent le lapin en peluche, et se souvinrent avoir vu Gyokumen sur le chemin de la maison. Mécontent tout de même de savoir qu'il n'avait pas pu tuer lui-même Noir-Corbeau, Sanzo décida d'aller buter la saleté qui l'avait tuer avant lui, Gokû voulait de la baston donc décida de le suivre, Hakkai voulait calmer tout le monde alors préféra venir et comme Gojyo se disait que ça pourrait être drôle, il s'ajouta au groupe. Gato suivait partout Hazel, alors il fit son petit toutou et Dieu/Kami-sama voulait venger la mort de Noir-corbeau.

Alors à sept contre un, GyokumenRitoten qui avait beau être magicienne, ne fit pas long feu, et décéda assez rapidement. Aussi rapidement que Dracula. C'est-à-dire en quatre lignes même pas. Si j'ai fait un spoiler alors que vous lisiez ce bouquin, ou que vous comptiez le lire, vous pouvez venir m'empoisonner avec un Gokû empoisonné. Bref.

Les septs hurluberlus, ou surtout deux principaux, décidèrent de placer Noir-corbeau dans un tombeau de cristal, et quand ce fut fait, Grincheux s'en alla le premier. Simplet et Timide pleuraient, quand soudain, un cheval blanc comme celui d'Henri IV fit son apparition avec sur lui, un homme aux longs cheveux blonds qui fit s'arrêter Grincheux sur sa route, parce qu'il le trouvait déjà merveilleux.

C'était le prince du royaume voisin, il se nommait Komyo. Et oh mon dieu, il était d'une tellement prestance que tout le monde se tût à son apparition, même Simplet qui était stupide. Il descendit de son cheval, souleva le couvercle du tombeau de cristal et regarda Noir-corbeau :

- Alors, c'était amusant de faire semblant de mourir ?

- Malheureusement, pas autant que je le pensais.

Les septs hurluberlus furent surpris de voir Noir-Corbeau se redresser et parler. En clair, depuis le départ il avait fait semblant d'être mort. Non content de s'être fait avoir, six des septs voulurent buter le pauvre prince, qui préféra aller avec la lu…le prince du royaume voisin, il n'avait pas envie de mourir tout de suite maintenant, il avait encore quelque chose à faire avant. Comme par exemple, se marier avec Komyo.

Et ensembles, ils partirent sur le cheval du prince aux cheveux blonds. Grincheux le regretta et jurer de tuer Noir-Corbeau la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Prof et Dormeur eux, purent retourner tester les matelas à Ikéa, Simplet pleura, Timide un peu aussi mais Atchoum le réconforta à sa manière et Joyeux, lui, il retourna manger parce que dans le fond il n'en avait rien à faire.

Fin

* : Dans le conte original, les nains disent à blanche neige de faire en clair la bonniche, et Blanche neige elle accepte toute contente.


	5. Le prince et le kappa

**Titre de la fanfic :** Contes de Saiyuki  
><span><strong>Auteur de la fanfic :<strong> Yuuki Seijaku  
><span><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Le manga de Saiyuki appartient à Kazuya Minekura. Pokémon appartient à son créateur !  
><span><strong>Genre de la fanfic :<strong> Débile  
><span><strong>Couple :<strong> Du Gojyo x Hakkai & Du Sanzo x Gokû  
><span><strong>Notes :<strong> Wouhou, j'aime les contes ! Aussi si vous avez des idées de contes, vous dites hein :D  
>N'aimant pas tellement le conte du Roi Grenouille, je l'ai un peu modifié à ma sauce, encore plus qu'avant. Désolé aux fans. Mais ce conte, je l'aime pas vraiment du tout.<p>

Je dédicace ce conte, et les deux suivants, à Rinrei-sama. Mon amie suédoise, sans qui, je n'aurais certainement jamais écrit ce conte.

**Conte numéro cinq : **Le prince et le kappa

Il était une fois, dans un grand château, dans un beau royaume, vivait le prince le plus beau de toute la contrée. Mais en plus d'être beau, il était d'une sagesse sans égal, et était même plus sage que son père qui préférait flinguer tout ce qu'il voyait et qui lui paraissait sans intérêt et à supprimer sur le champ.

C'était un jour où il faisait beau, ou le soleil brillait, et la couronne du soleil vivant brillait également. Prince Hakkai, car tel était le nom du beau et sage futur souverain du royaume, décida de se promener dehors, de prendre l'air, loin de ses parents, qui étaient beaucoup moins calmes que lui. Entre son père numéro un qui beuglait toujours et sans cesse qu'il avait faim, et son père numéro deux qui voulait toujours buter son mari, il n'en pouvait plus de jouer les mamans entre les deux, et se demanda si c'était vraiment lui qui avait été adopté ou l'inverse.

Bref, même si Hakkai adorait ses parents, et s'amusait bien en leur compagnie, il arrivait parfois qu'il ait besoin de calme, et c'était le cas aujourd'hui même. Ainsi, il s'en alla au beau milieu d'une dispute quotidienne : 

-Sanzo, j'ai faiiim !  
>- Ferme là, abruti !<p>

Il observa le ciel, et s'aperçu que le ciel était bleu et que les nuages faisaient cuicui...Euh non, que les oiseaux faisaient cui cui, dans un sourire, il décida d'aller dans la forêt, que les servants jugeaient dangereuses la nuit, mais que Hakkai si courageux qu'il est, n'en était pas effrayé. En plus si vous avez suivi, il fait jour et pas nuit, alors à moins qu'il y ait un type un peu cinglé pour s'en prendre au Prince qui est champion d'arts martiaux de son royaume, et bien, il n'y aura aucun danger.

Muni d'un livre qu'il lisait assidûment sans perdre un seul mot, Prince Hakkai oublia tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, même la petite rivière en face de lui. Et puis, alors qu'il tourna sa page avec son marque page simple et blanc, car Hakkai ne se cassait pas la tête, un coup de vent fit s'envoler son merveilleux petit bien qui gardait ses pages, et, choqué par ce mauvais coup de la nature, il se leva simplement et alla chercher son marque page dans l'eau. Seulement, il ne pu pas le récupérer, vu que quelqu'un l'avait déjà fait à sa place. En face de lui, se trouvait un kappa rouge, chose bizarre quand on sait que les kappas sont verts, et qui le fixait en lui tendant son bien.  
>Le kappa, ayant cru faire face à une jolie fille et qui s'apprêtait à lâcher un « tiens » avec un air charmeur, fut surpris de voir un jeune homme – plutôt pas mal – en face de lui, et lâcha le marque page que Hakkai s'empressa de rattraper<p>

- Qui êtes vous ?

Ce fut la question qu'ils posèrent tous les deux en même temps. Comme ça, en synchro. Le kappa, qui jugea plus naturel de se présenter en premier, commença donc :

- Je m'appelle Gojyô, et en fait...

Il ne put rien ajouter de plus, car une servante voulant laver le linge dans la rivière -elle aussi semblait très courageuse dites moi donc... A moins que ce soit un monstre caché en servante et qu'elle veut manger le prince !...Ok je me tais et je continue -, donc, une servante voulant laver le singe...Euh le linge, vit le kappa, et le trouvant horriblement moche – elle a raison -, elle se mit à hurler comme le plus fort possible et Hakkai dû prendre quelques minutes pour la calmer.

Le kappa, pendant ce temps, se contenta de regarder la scène, trouvant le prince plutôt sympathique, même s'ils ne s'étaient adressés pour l'instant qu'un échange de deux phrases. Quand la servante fut calmé, et eut fini de s'excuser cinq cents milliards de fois, Hakkai se retourna et son attention aussi, vers Gojyô qui ne put terminer la phrase qu'il avait commencé car voilà que le prince se mit à parler :

- Venez vous reposer chez moi, ne serait-ce que pour un soir. Vous avez sauvé mon marque-page.

Bien que ce ne soit pas grand chose, et que ce n'était pas un sauvetage d'une baballe dorée, le kappa fut plutôt content, et remercia le binoclard, en le suivant jusqu'à son merveilleux château. Etrangement, il ne paru pas fort étonné de la richesse de ce royaume, et rentra dans le palais. Les domestiques furent horrifiés, et de nouveau, le sourire dévastateur et le ton magique du Prince suffit à les calmer.

Seulement, il restait deux personnes qui n'avaient pas encore vu le moche kappa qui ne semblait avoir aucune manière – ce qui répugna quelque peu Hakkai, qui intérieurement se dit qu'il devrait refaire toute son éducation, surtout pour que le kappa arrête de croire que les canettes étaient des poubelles -.

Et c'est ainsi, que Gokû aperçu l'espèce de bestiole avec une assiette sur la tête. Le singe ouvrit de grands yeux, regarda son « fils » qui était déjà plus vieux que lui, et demanda, d'un air innocent et tout à fait stupide :

- C'est quoi, ça se mange ?

Sanzô, qui passait par là, mit un bon coup d'éventail à son « mari » et à son tour vit la chose étrange et laide, qui plus est était rouge. Il cru donc aperçevoir un Pokemon Shiney, et se demanda s'il était comme les Leviator Rouge, hyper rare... Mais s'il pense ça, ça veut dire que le roi joue aux pokémons... Donc hum... Passons donc à sa réaction, qui fut immédiate :

- Qu'est ce que tu nous as ramené encore ? Tu deviens comme le con de singe ou quoi ?

Il parlait là du fait que Gokû avait tendance à ramener toutes les bêtes de la création, chaque fois qu'elles avaient un problème. Mais, Hakkai tout serein qu'il était, répondit sérieusement :

- Non, c'est une connaissance à moi que j'ai invité à dormir ce soir.

Sanzô s'inquiéta de l'état mental de son fils, mais n'en fit aucune remarque, même s'il pria pour que celui ci ne devienne pas comme l'abruti de ouistiti qui avait finalement compris que le kappa rouge ne se mangeait pas.  
>Il fixa d'un air louche l'espèce de créature étrange et pas humaine du tout. Celle ci semblait décontracté, comme si c'était tout à fait logique, de se trouver ici dans ce château. Sanzô ne pouvait dès lors pas le blairer, et décida de s'en méfier comme la peste.<p>

Puis, l'heure du repas vint, et ils allèrent tous s'installer au bord de la grande table énorme et gigantesque. Oui, je parle des tables bizarres, ou t'as une personne à un bout et une à un autre bout. Sauf que là, il y avait toutes les personnes l'une à côté de l'autre, et un grand espace vide. C'était toujours ainsi et souvent le blond se demandait pourquoi ils avaient besoin d'une table énorme pour manger, peut-être pour y déposer les nombreux plats que Gokû avait besoin d'ingurgiter pour calmer sa faim.

Le kappa mangeait assez malproprement – mais toujours moins que le roi ou plutôt reine Gokû – et Hakkai n'en fit aucune remarque, peut-être que cette créature était un prolétaire ? Sanzô le fixait avec méfiance et il était prêt à dégainer le flingue à tout moment. Cette créature ne resterait pas plus d'une nuit ici, et tant mieux car dès le lendemain, le roi allait le jeter dehors.

- Au fait, vous n'avez aucune jolie fille ici ?

C'était le kappa qui avait parlé. Gokû, qui ne voyait pas pourquoi ils en auraient, ne comprit pas. Sanzô se demanda si cette bestiole était humanophile et Hakkai répondit poliment :

- Et bien, cela dépend de ce que vous appelez « jolie fille ».  
>- Une jolie qui ne sera pas dérangé par mon apparence.<br>- Et t'en ferais quoi de cette jolie fille ? Fit le roi blond d'un air méchant

Le kappa eut un sourire pervers, et répondit le plus naturellement du monde :

- Je la croquerais, tiens !

Gokû cru sur le coup que les filles se mangeait, mais à la vue du baffeur, il préféra réfléchir deux secondes et comprendre que cette phrase était une expression. Sanzô, lui, avait déjà tiré à côté du kappa qui eut un sursaut et se demanda si finalement il n'était pas arrivé dans une maison de fou et que le psychiatre se trouverait être Hakkai. Mais vu que si ça avait été le cas, cela aurait signifié que Gojyô était lui même un fou, il préféra enlever cette théorie de sa tête et se mit à crier :

- Eh mais t'es dingue !  
>- T'as qu'à pas raconter de conneries, ajouta Sanzô<br>- J'ai failli mourir là !  
>- T'es si sensible que ça ?, fit remarquer le roi blond<p>

Hakkai, par sa sainteté et son attitude de prince, parvint à calmer son « père » et son nouvel ami. Gokû, lui, préférait manger.  
>Le repas se termina sur une très mauvaise entente – ou pas – et Hakkai décida d'emmener son ami le kappa dans sa chambre, comme une petite fille avec ses amies pour son anniversaire. Mais Hakkai n'était certainement pas une petite fille.<p>

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, le kappa grimpa sur le lit, et annonça qu'il avait sommeil, avant de s'endormir sans demander son reste. Le prince eut un petit rire, et regarda la créature dormir. Il alla donc dormir à un autre endroit de sa chambre. Le lendemain, le roi Sanzô voulu aller regarder si son « fils » allait bien, et rentra dans la chambre. En s'aperçevant que l'infâme bestiole se trouvait dans le lit à la place du prince, il l'attrapa et l'envoya voler pile en pleine tête de Hakkai, les faisant ainsi s'embrasser. Dans un « pouf » digne d'un manga, le kappa qui avait réveillé le brun à lunettes, se trouva ne plus être l'espèce de truc affreux, mais bien un homme, nu, aux longs cheveux rouges et aux yeux rouges, qui regardait le prince, et qui fit un grand sourire :

- J'ignore comment tu as fait, mais grâce à toi, j'ai retrouvé mon apparence normale !

Hakkai fut quelque peu surpris de cette révélation, et se demanda si c'était bien la même personne en face de lui. Sanzô, quant à lui, préféra se taire, et grogna dans son coin en se demandant comment un kappa pouvait devenir un humain. La solution fut vite dite : Ayant dragué trop de femmes, Gojyô s'était retrouvé transformé en kappa, tel un dragon en jeep et ainsi, avait dû trouver une personne qui ne serait pas dégouté de l'embrasser, pour retrouver son apparence normale.  
>A force de discussions, Hakkai décida de se marier avec Gojyo, et Gokû qui n'avait rien compris, préféra aller embêter Sanzô et se prendre des coups de baffeurs et des bisoux aussi, ou des câlins, ou des gestes d'affection que parfois, le blond procurait à son con de singe à lui.<p>

Fin.


	6. Gokû

**Titre de la fanfic :** Contes de Saiyuki  
><strong>Auteur de la fanfic :<strong> Yuuki Seijaku  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Le manga de Saiyuki appartient à Kazuya Minekura.  
><strong>Genre de la fanfic :<strong> Débile  
><strong>Couple :<strong> Du Sanzo x Gokû  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Wouhou, j'aime les contes ! Aussi si vous avez des idées de contes, vous dites hein :D  
>Raiponce est un peu modifié au niveau déroulement (oui c'est Raiponce cette fois) mais tant pis =D. J'essaie de retrouver l'humour que j'avais pour les autres contes ^^'…<p>

Conte numéro six : Gokû.

Il était une fois, un couple pas comme les autres composé d'un homme au coeur de pierre qui portait le malheureux nom de Fleur Fruit*, et une femme qui ne pensait qu'à manger, et qu'on avait nommé Aura. Ainsi, donc, la femme tomba enceinte, seulement, elle était déjà gourmande, et elle avait vraiment envie de manger, ce qui ne changeait pas de d'habitude, sauf qu'elle désirait un truc très précis. Il y avait un légume rare, qui ne poussait que dans des conditions très risqués : Avec un soleil très chaud, entouré de livres, et d'alcools divers, et au pied d'un cerisier. Ce légume rare était appelé le Gokû. Et Aura en voulait. Elle rêvait de savoir qu'elle goût pouvait avoir un légume pareil. Son malheureux mari qui avait fortement envie de divorcer, fini tout de même par aller le lui chercher, car il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre sa femme brailler des

- Gokuuuuuu

A longueur de journée.  
>Il partit donc de leur maison, en ayant assez d'avoir un Pokémon à la place d'une femme, et alla au jardin d'en face, chez un type pas recommandable du tout, qui battait son fils et le forçait à faire tout et n'importe quoi, surtout des affaires de tueurs à gages, et qui avait une tête de poulpe. Prenant son courage à cinq mains, Fleur entra dans le jardin de l'immonde Ritôten, vil méchant à la barbe poilue. Il guetta à gauche, à droite, en bas, en haut, et ne vit personne, et continua donc son chemin, jusqu'aux légumes si précieux et si difficiles à faire pousser. Ils étaient merveilleux et dorés, et il en attrapa un, avec précaution. Mais, Fleur avait oublier de regarder en face de lui, car c'était bel et bien là que l'horrible propriétaire de ces légumes se trouvait.<p>

- Halte là !

Je ne suis pas sûr du tout que face de poulpe aurait dit ce genre de phrase, mais n'aimant pas ce personnage, je peux me permettre de modifier ne serait-ce qu'un peu son caractère. Toujours est-il, que Ritoten s'avança vers le voleur de légumes, et le regarda

- Qu'étais-tu entrain de faire, misérable vermine ? Oh, mais n'est ce pas un de mes légumes que tu tiens dans tes mains...

Fleur, prit au fait, ne sut quoi dire, et finit donc par déballer toute la triste vérité :

- Ma femme est entrain de se transformer en animal, pour cause, elle ne cesse de crier nuit et jour le nom de vos magnifiques légumes, en effet, elle est enceinte et elle les désire par dessus tout...

Ritôten imagina la tête de la femme et eut envie de ricaner, mais n'en fit rien, et eut une idée bien machiavélique en tête.

- Et bien, je te donnerais autant de Gokû que tu veux, si tu me donnes ton enfant quand il naîtra.

Fleur préférait donner son enfant, qui sera un braillard de plus, que de laisser sa femme crier encore pendant neuf mois qu'elle désire à ce point des Gokû. Comme je l'ai dit au début de l'histoire, le futur père qui ne le sera jamais, avait un c?ur de pierre, et vous en avez la preuve même. L'accord fut donc décidé, et Fleur s'en alla avec pleins de légumes dans les mains, et sa femme qui n'en avait rien à faire de leur fils non plus, se régala de son repas.

Neufs mois passèrent, et la femme donna naissance à un merveilleux petit garçon que l'abominable Ritôten des bois, emporta l'enfant en le nommant comme le légume qu'il plantait. Gokû. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas bien beaucoup d'imagination. Il avait bien appelé son autre fils Nataku, car à cette époque il avait une natte au cou**.  
>Quinze ans passèrent*** et Gokû avait grandi superbement, il possédait à présent des longs cheveux bruns que son « père » n'avait jamais voulu couper. Il adorait passer du temps avec son « frère » Nataku, et les deux s'amusaient beaucoup, sauf quand l'ainé était en convalescence quand son père l'envoyait aux guerres des environs et qu'il y revenait toujours. Ritôten était énervé de voir son vrai fils et le légume qu'il avait adopté, s'entendait merveilleusement bien. Il décida donc de se débarrasser du singe, car s'en était un caractériellement et un peu physiquement et il alla enfermer le pauvre Gokû dans une cellule au dessus d'une haute montagne, si haute, si étroite et si fine, qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'y grimper.<p>

Ce moyen était très simple : il suffisait que l'abominable et affreux bonhomme à face de poulpe, appelle le ouisititi de cette façon :

- Gokû, descend tes cheveux !

Et comme le macaque voulait à manger et que cette phrase était l'équivalent de « a table », il descendait ses longs cheveux malgré lui, et se faisait tirer les cheveux par cet espèce de laideur ambulante que l'on nommait Ritôten, car oui, contrairement à ce que vous pensez, même les trucs les plus horribles ont des noms. Bref, toujours est-il que Gokû était nourri ainsi. Et il ne sortait pas. En un sens, ça ne l'arrangeait pas, parce qu'il s'ennuyait dans sa cellule. Et en plus, l'hiver il y avait une tonne de neige, et ce n'était pas follement réjouissant, déjà parce que son faux père venait plus rarement, que ses cheveux glissaient, que la neige recouvrait tout, que le silence dansait la rumba pour l'angoisser et lui faire peur – c'est sûr que voir le silence, qui n'a pas de forme, danser la rumba, ça doit être flippant -.

Et Gokû attendait. Et Gokû ne vieillissait pas. Et Ritôten non plus. Et rien ne changeait.  
>Les jours se suivaient, les calendriers volaient, évoluaient, changeaient. La fin du monde approchait, les réincarnations s'enchaînaient, les cadavres se décomposaient, et les cheveux poussaient.<br>Au bout de cent ans à rester enfermer, le singe à nom de légume se demanda s'il allait être libéré par un prince qui l'embrasserait, de la même manière qu'un de ses cousins portant le même nom que lui...Oui je parle du prince du royaume d'à côté, resté endormi durant cent ans, et qui n'a toujours pas compris que son père Kaka est encore dans l'ancien château où il vivait…  
>Mais cent ans passèrent, et rien ne se passa. Puis encore un siècle. Toujours un. Cinq siècles, et le singe trouvait cette situation vraiment pas marrante et déprimait tout seul, étant toujours nourri par cet espèce de fou qui tirait chaque jour sur ses cheveux.<p>

Ce fut à ce moment qu'un blond remarqua le stratagème bizarre de l'affreux Ritôten, et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait y avoir en haut de cette haute montagne étrange pour qu'il y aille tous les jours. Ce blond, n'était autre que Sanzô, qui étaient parti à la recherche de sopalins verts bizarroides, et comme il avait fait fondre le sien sous la pluie la dernière fois – il détestait vraiment la pluie ! – il essayait d'en récupérer un. Il se demanda ainsi, si tout en haut de cette montagne, il y avait un de ses sopalins qui fondent. Il cria donc la formule magique, et tel Ali Baba qui attend l'ouverture de la porte, il pu aperçevoir le résultat du Sésame ouvre toi, et attrapa les cheveux en face de lui pour grimper la montagne.

Comme il était plus jeune que l'autre vieux à la barbe marron, il n'eut ainsi aucun mal pour grimper, et quand Gokû le vit, il cru être illuminé par le soleil, qui était si proche de lui d'habitude. Il le fixa l'air ahuri et abruti – surtout abruti – et n'osa plus rien dire. Sanzô rentra d'un seul coup, en poussant le babouin et en lâchant ses cheveux. Et il regarda le singe. Mais qu'est ce qu'un singe foutait là bon sang ? Et c'était vraiment à lui, cette énorme tignasse ? Il utilisait de l'engrais pour les faire pousser où quoi ?  
>Dans tous les cas, le moine – s'en était un – le regarda et sortit son pistolet. Il n'avait pas le temps à perdre avec les questions.<p>

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans cette cellule ?  
>- Euh…..<br>- Réponds.  
>- Moi….<p>

Sanzô fut exaspéré. Il n'avait plus qu'à redescendre de cette cellule de fou. Mais le ouistiti le regardait avec une tête de chat abandonné qui recherche à être adopter, et c'était très dur de résister, même pour un être abominablement méchant comme le blond.  
>Soudain, une voix se fit entendre au loin, une voix grave, laide, appartenant à face de poulpe.<p>

- Gokû ! Descend tes cheveux espèce de sale…

Gokû, qui était tel un robot au niveau de la bouffe, lâcha ses cheveux le plus vite possible en faisant les mêmes bruits que les chiens, et il ne réfléchit même pas au fait qu'il y avait un intrus dans la tour. Et voici qu'apparu Ritôten, l'air mécontent de devoir une nouvelle fois grimper pour nourrir ce crétin – eh ! -  
>Et il vit Sanzô. Ou plutôt, le flingue de Sanzô, parce que celui-ci n'avait pas de patience, n'aimait pas les faces de poulpe – surtout celles qui lui disaient quelque chose et pas dans le bon sens -, et voulait récupérer un bout de sopalin.<br>Le pauvre – ou pas – face de poulpeman dû s'asseoir dans un coin sous la menace du revolver qu'il fixait avec un air encore plus pas content que tout à l'heure.

- Toi, le vieux, t'as des bouts de sopalins verts ? On appelle ça des sutras.

Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Mais pas assez nettement pour permettre à procurer au moine ce qu'il voulait. Et déjà, c'était vraiment un moine ? Non mais c'est quoi ça ? Depuis quand les moines ont des flingues ? Normalement c'est des espèces de trouillard tafioles qui prient dans leur coin.  
>Je rappelle que le paragraphe du dessus n'est que la représentation des pensées de Ritôten, pas les miennes. Et comme vous pouvez le remarquer, l'affreux bonhomme est homophobe – sûrement depuis que son fils a viré gay et à fait une dépression nerveuse en voyant qu'il était séparé de l'amour de sa vie qu'était Gokû… -<p>

Sanzô qui s'impatientait et qui voyait bien que Ritôten n'avait pas des bouts de sopalins verts, perdit patience, et comme le con de singe derrière ne cessait de gueuler derrière qu'il avait faim, il l'attrapa, coupa ses cheveux avec son éventail – les enfants, ceci est une fiction, n'essayez pas de couper vos cheveux avec l'éventail chinois du salon, ça ne marche pas. -, en fit une corde, et s'enfuit avec le Gokû qui criait au seco…Ah non, il criait juste qu'il avait faim. Ainsi, le Ritôten pas beau, moche, affreux vilain bonhomme, fut enfermé dans la cellule. Pris à son propre piège comme on dit, tiens !

Et le Gokû singier ouistiti ? Et bien, il s'en alla vers d'autres contrées avec le Sanzô faux moine, suivi de deux autres compagnons trouvés dans d'autres contes…Euh non pardon, d'autres contrées. Et pouf, tous à l'ouest ! Et plus jamais enfermé !  
>Et pendant ce temps, Nataku resta enfermé dans sa chambre, et tenta de se suicider en regardant des amvs de Twilight sur des musiques de Justin Bieber. Seulement, ça ne marcha pas, mais ça le transforma en légume. Ironique, pour quelqu'un qui était tombé amoureux d'un type au nom de légume.<p>

Fin

* : Le mont Kaka s'appelle Le mont des fleurs et des fruits.  
>** : Ceci est une référence à la fois ou ma colocataire de chambre d'internat à sorti toutes les significations des persos de Saiyuki.<br>*** : D'après ma sœur et moi-même, Gokû fait physiquement 15 ans.

Note de fin : La tentative de suicide de fin, m'a été inspiré suite à une review sur ma fic « A vous » Kuro x Fye, donc merci Cycy la vache de l'espace.  
>Et désolé si c'est encore un peu trop court…<p> 


	7. Le singe aux allumettes Version 1

**Titre de la fanfic :** Contes de Saiyuki  
><strong>Auteur de la fanfic :<strong> Yuuki Seijaku  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Le manga de Saiyuki appartient à Kazuya Minekura.  
><strong>Genre de la fanfic :<strong> Drame, romance (et oui…..)  
><strong>Couple :<strong> Du Sanzo x Gokû  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Wouhou, j'aime les contes ! Aussi si vous avez des idées de contes, vous dites hein :D  
>Bon, ce conte, qui est repris de La Petite Marchande d'Allumettes d'Andersen, sera divisé en deux parties. Dans le sens ou il y aura le conte triste parce que j'ai eut cette idée horrible et que sérieux, ce conte est trop triste pour en faire un joyeux directement, et le conte débile mais va falloir que je me creuse….<br>Donc, là je fais le conte triste … Désolé….

Conte numéro sept.1 : Le singe aux allumettes

Il était une fois, un pauvre enfant abandonné dans les rues. Il n'avait pas de sous, il n'avait rien. Cela faisait au moins un mois que la seule personne qui s'occupait de lui avait trépassé. Il avançait dans la rue, en ayant froid, en se disant qu'il préférait le soleil. Quand viendrait l'été ? Quand est ce que les doux rayons de cet astre lumineux le réchaufferait ? Il attendait. Mais les jours passaient si lentement.  
>Son nom était Gokû. Il n'en était plus très sûr. Mais la personne qui se chargeait de lui l'appelait ainsi, disant qu'il voyait ce que les autres ne voyaient pas. Mais Gokû ne voyait rien d'autre qu'une épaisse neige, masse blanche qui recouvrait les sons des pas des gens. Cette harmonie qui lui réchauffait le cœur, cette musique de ces gens vivants qui avançaient au rythme de son cœur, était effacée par cette neige gigantesque qui par malheur ne cessait de tomber depuis au moins deux jours.<br>Ses doigts étaient gelés. Il ne pouvait presque plus les bouger. Il n'aimait pas le froid. Il préférait quand il avait chaud, même au point d'avoir tout son corps engourdi. Là son cœur, son corps, son âme étaient entrain de se transformer en glaçon, et il pouvait à peine bouger les doigts. C'était comme s'il ne sentait plus rien quand il bougeait. Mais il avançait.  
>Personne ne faisait attention à lui. Pourquoi donc faudrait-il faire attention à quelqu'un de pareil ? Il était si crasseux. Ah, mais quel horrible monstre ! Qu'il reste au coin d'une rue, et qu'il n'y bouge plus.<p>

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. A force d'avancer, il fatiguait, et il sentait le sommeil venir. Il alla donc se poser contre un mur d'une ruelle quelconque, laissant le vent glacé lui souffler dessus par pur cruauté. Il n'aimait pas la neige. Il voulait de la chaleur.  
>Et surtout, Gokû avait faim. Très faim. Plus faim que jamais. Faim de nourriture mais aussi faim de tendresse. Et pourtant, celui qui ressemblait à un singe, ne pleurait pas. Il restait fort. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de toute façon. Que pleurer ne ferait que l'épuiser un peu plus. Il était si faible.<br>Et puis, soudain, il vit une chose qui le troubla. C'était un objet qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Une source de chaleur qui pourrait sûrement lui faire du bien. Il essaya de bouger, de se relever. Et il vit à ce moment, passer, une petite fille avec son papa, toute heureuse, emmitouflée dans un grand manteau. Sûrement qu'elle allait passer un bon hiver, elle au moins. Son père souriait, ignorant, faisant semblant de ne pas voir ce garçon qu'était Gokû. Le singe imagina qu'ils allaient sûrement rentrés chez eux sous la chaleur, qu'ils allaient partager un délicieux repas, avec de la dinde, ou des nikumans, ou tout pleins de bonne chose, que la mère au sourire chaleureux aurait préparé.

Mais lui, Gokû n'avait plus rien.  
>Il n'avait jamais rien eut. Juste du froid, de la douleur. La personne qui se chargeait de lui était morte. Sous ses yeux. Un jour comme ça, par faiblesse, maladie et fatigue.<br>Il sentit les larmes tomber. Non, ça allait l'endormir. Il devait lutter. Alors il attrapa l'objet qu'il avait remarqué, et le serra de toutes ses forces. C'était une petite boîte d'allumette. Il l'observa sous toutes les coutures, l'ouvrit et pris une allumette. Une source de chaleur. Quelque chose qui allait le réchauffer. Quelque chose qui allait lui faire du bien.

Il eut un faible sourire, et frotta le mince baton contre la boite, et à force d'effort, une flamme apparu. Il se mit à sourire un peu plus, comme un gosse.  
>Ca c'était allumé. Ca brillait, c'était illuminé. C'était tellement agréable. Ca le réchauffait.<br>Alors il profita. Et ferma les yeux. Ses yeux étaient quand même éclairés par cette douce chaleur. Il eut le temps de se rappeler des bons souvenirs qu'il avait vécu avec cette personne qui n'était plus là aujourd'hui. Comme ce jour où ils avaient été voir la mer. C'est beau la mer. C'est grand la mer. C'est beau les couchers de soleil sur la mer. Le sourire de Gokû augmentait au fur et à mesure. Et soudain, l'allumette s'éteignit, faisant revenir les ténèbres, le froid, les mauvais souvenirs et la tristesse.

Mais ce n'était pas fini. Il y avait encore tant d'allumettes. Alors il les allumait. Une par une.

Chacune réchauffait son corps. Son cœur. Son âme. Et lui redonnait le sourire. Il aimait cette chaleur qui était comme celle du soleil. Ce soleil si brillant. Il aimait le soleil parce que c'était agréable. Et jaune. Jaune comme ses yeux.  
>La chaleur du feu, le fit s'imaginer qu'il était cette petite fille qu'il avait vu. Qu'il était auprès du feu avec un père qui existerait, qui serait présent pour lui. Et une mère qui lui cuisinerait des bons petits plats. Et peut-être même un grand frère avec qui il se disputerait sans cesse.<br>Il imaginait tant de chose.  
>Que ce père le disputerait tout le temps et aurait un caractère vraiment mauvais, mais qu'il brillerait tel le soleil. Que cette mère adorerait lire et ne ferait que ça, mais qu'elle aimerait aussi lui apprendre à lire. Gokû ne savait pas lire. Ni écrire. Et puis, ce frère serait malin, taquin, et amusant, et adorerait embêter leur père…<p>

L'allumette s'éteignit de nouveau. Il en reprit une.

Et puis peut-être qu'il aurait une tante, qui aimerait jouer au Mah-Jong. Il avait déjà entendu des gens parler de ce jeu, ça avait l'air marrant ! Et si ça se trouve, Gokû se ferait plein d'amis. Dont un qui serait exploité par son père, pourquoi pas, il avait déjà vu ça. Mais le singe ferait tout pour lui rendre la vie plus facile. Et essaierait de briller pour lui comme son père brillerait.

L'allumette vacilla. Le vent soufflait. Mais il en ralluma encore une. Il n'abandonnerait pas.

Il n'imaginait aucune scène de malheur. Tout se passerait bien. Tout le monde sera content. Il souriait niaisement en profitant de cette chaleur. De ce rêve utopique. De cette irréalité si douloureuse dans un sens.  
>Et puis, ils iraient tous les cinq faire un pique nique au pied d'un cerisier. Gokû adorait les cerisiers, c'était beau, surtout avec les fleurs qui tombaient. Ils riraient. Ou bien joueraient au base-ball. Il avait déjà vu une famille faire ça, il faut taper dans une batte et faire voler une balle, et courir, courir, vivre.<p>

Gokû voulait vivre. Gokû voulait sourire et courir.  
>Mais la neige le refroidissait.<br>Alors il allumait les allumettes.

Le paquet se vidait petit à petit. Et Gokû continuait de se mentir à lui-même, de se dire que ça ne se finirait jamais. Que ce bonheur durerait éternellement. Que le soleil brillerait toujours. Mais son ancien soleil était tombé. Les pétales de cerisiers étaient ensevelis sous la neige. La batte de base-ball était trop froide. Et puis, son ami finirait par mourir à cause de son père. De ce père si tyrannique qui voudrait se venger sur les mauvaises fréquentations de son fils.  
>Gokû oubliait. Toutes ces mauvaises pensées. Parce que les allumettes étincelaient pour lui. Il se faisait tard. Il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues, mais Gokû était bien. Gokû se moquait du reste tant qu'il pouvait allumer cette chaleur qui lui faisait tellement chaud au cœur.<p>

Et la dernière vint à s'éteindre. Le singe rouvrit les yeux. Il revit cette neige qui ne cessait de tomber, il se mit de nouveau à sentir ce vent froid, qui lui glaçait le sang. Le corps. L'esprit. L'âme. Il détestait la neige. Elle lui privait de son soleil. Elle avait tué son soleil. Maudite Neige.

Et il tomba. Fatigué. Gelé.  
>Il allait mourir dans peu de temps maintenant.<br>C'était le destin de ceux qui restaient dans le froid.  
>Il ne survivrait pas.<br>Et il avait si faim. Mais Gokû voulait vivre. Alors il compta. Pour ne pas mourir.

1….2…..3….Les chiffres se suivaient. Le singe savait compter. C'était l'une des seules choses qu'il savait faire.  
>107…..108…..Il repensait à cette fille. Elle avait tellement de chance. Lui pas. Lui, personne ne ferait attention à lui.<br>358….359…. Les nombres défilaient et le singe s'accrochait à la vie. Il ne baisserait pas les bras. Il compterait jusqu'à ce que le soleil arrive.  
>495….496…. Des pas approchaient de lui. Il se redressa. Il n'y croyait pas, alors il continuait à compter. Mais ce blond en face de lui le fixait avec un air sévère.<br>498…499…500…

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais dans cette neige ? T'es con ou quoi ?**

Gokû le fixait avec une tête d'abruti. Gokû n'y croyait pas ses yeux. Ce blond aux yeux violets le voyait, lui parlait. Son cœur se réchauffait déjà, et pourtant toutes les allumettes étaient éteintes. Sanzô, car tel était le nom de la personne, s'approcha de lui, et fini par l'emmener chez lui, vers un bon feu chaud. Mais le singe n'avait pas besoin de feu. Il avait de nouveau un soleil maintenant.  
>Un soleil qui réchauffait son corps. Son cœur. Son âme.<br>Comme une allumette.

Fin

Note de fin : Je voulais finir par un truc horrible. Mais je me suis dit « non » alors vous avez de la chance =D.


	8. Le singe aux cigarettes Version 2

**Titre de la fanfic :** Contes de Saiyuki  
><strong>Auteur de la fanfic :<strong> Yuuki Seijaku  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Le manga de Saiyuki appartient à Kazuya Minekura.  
><strong>Genre de la fanfic :<strong> Humour  
><strong>Couple :<strong> Aucun xD  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Wouhou, j'aime les contes ! Aussi si vous avez des idées de contes, vous dites hein :D  
>Bon, ce conte, qui est repris de La Petite Marchande d'Allumettes d'Andersen, est divisé en deux parties. Le contre « triste » et le conte « débile ». Voilà le conte débile.<p>

Conte numéro sept.2 : Le singe aux cigarettes

Il était une fois, dans un petit village d'un petit pays, vivait une famille, qui n'était pas si familiale que ça. En effet, le père était veuf et maltraitait à moitié son fils qu'il détestait. Il disait que c'était une aberration, qu'il fallait le faire travailler et faisait tout pour s'en débarrasser. Ce père si ingrat et stupide, se nommait bien sûr « Empereur ». Son nom de famille était Céleste, alors tout le monde se moquait de lui, et l'appelait Dieu. L'homme détestait tout le monde, et en plus il n'était pas très riche. Donc ça en rajoutait sur sa mauvaise humeur et à son air acariâtre. En plus, ce gosse qu'il avait recueilli n'était même pas son fils, c'était juste un gamin chiant qui braillait chaque fois qu'il avait faim, et qui avait le Q.I d'une huitre, et oh malédiction des yeux dorés. Mais, si Empereur maudissait ce gosse qui se nommait apparemment Gokû, c'était sûrement parce qu'il était jaloux de ses yeux, après tout, lui il n'avait que les yeux marrons noirs. Pff, franchement, tout ça par jalousie !

Enfin passons, le singe…Euh l'enfant avait déjà quinze ans et sautait à moitié partout, et dévalisait le frigo de son père qui en eut assez et le jeta dehors avec un carton pleins de paquets de cigarettes. Car oui, Empereur était marchand de tabac, et non pas un type hyper riche plein de fric dont on célèbre l'anniversaire tous les ans en se prosternant devant lui. Le nom ne fait pas le moine. Je peux même vous donner un autre exemple, mais comme c'est une autre histoire, on va continuer d'accord ?

Ainsi, le singe qui ne fumait pas, se retrouvait dehors sous la neige, à vendre des cigarettes. En plus, cruel comme était Mr Céleste, il l'avait laissé en débardeur, et lui avait mis des chaînes, parce que ce vil homme avait des tendances sado-masochiste et qu'il rêvait de voir tout le monde habillé avec des chaînes – sans commentaires -.

Gokû avait froid – non vous croyez ? – et il beuglait dans la rue comme une marchande de cartes postales et de crayons :

- Voulez vous mes cigaretteeeees ?

Il ne savait même pas à combien il devait les vendre et savait à peine compter. En plus, le singe..Euh l'enfant, ne pouvait pas les allumer. C'était bête, mais il n'avait pas envie de se pourrir la santé. Soudain, un blond fit son apparition, et s'il était vêtu en moine, il n'y ressemblait pas. Il lui prit un paquet et lui donna un peu d'argent et s'en alla avec un air agacé. Le morveux aux yeux dorés décida de le suivre. C'est vrai quoi, il avait l'air marrant. Et Gokû en avait assez de vendre des cigarettes.

Le voilà donc qui suivait le Sanzô dans les ruelles. Le blond savait parfaitement que cet abruti de singe le suivait. Faut dire que Gokû faisait tellement de bruit avec ses chaînes que ce n'était pas difficile à remarquer. Aussi, le moine se retourna et mit un bon coup de baffeur à cet espèce d'andouille pas discret. Le singe se demanda si ce type était vraiment un moine pour posséder une arme pareille, et poussa un cri de douleur.

- Waah ça va pas la tête ?  
>- Parle pour toi. Pourquoi tu me suis abruti de singe ?<br>- Je suis pas un singe ! Je m'appelle Gokû !  
>- Je m'en fous. Me suit pas.<p>

Et c'est ainsi que Sanzô repartit dans les ruelles. Le pauvre petit Gokû se tint la tête pendant quelques minutes avant de recommencer sa vente de cigarettes en espérant que le prochain client sera plus marrant. Et en effet, ce fut le cas, car voilà qu'un homme à lunettes passa par là. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et ses yeux verts. Seulement, s'il fit un grand sourire au petit ouistiti vendeur de cigarettes, il n'en acheta pas, mais se contenta de donner quelques pièces pour aider le singe à tenir.

S'interrogeant sur l'identité de ce gentil personnage, le singe le suivit dans les ruelles une nouvelle fois – bon sang, mais ce conte ce n'est pas le singe aux cigarettes, c'est le singe stalker ! –

Hakkai, car tel était le nom de l'homme le réprimanda un peu mais avec un sourire doux, et Gokû annonça qu'il avait faim alors l'homme à lunettes alla gentiment lui acheter à manger. Puis, il lui demanda de le laisser, et repartit.

Une nouvelle fois de plus, le ouistiti était tout seul. Le Gokû se remit à crier à tue tête qu'il vendait des cigarettes et tout, et les gens qui passaient étaient choqués de voir un si jeune enfant vendre des clopes. C'est vrai quoi, dans ce monde les gosses ne fumaient pas à quinze ans, et même, les fumeurs étaient des êtres aussi rares que les yeux dorés.

Bref, toujours est-il que le singe ne vendait rien. Et avait froid. La neige commença à tomber et le ouistiti ne pouvait même pas se rouler dedans, en plus il était je le rappelle en débardeur donc il avait trèèèès froid. C'est là que fit l'apparition du dernier personnage qui nous intéressait.

Le singe vit ses cheveux rouges. Et comme il avait froid, et qu'il venait de lui vendre un paquet, il se demanda si ses cheveux à ce type n'étaient pas aussi chaud qu'un radiateur. Il le suivit donc encore une nouvelle fois, parce que Gokû était un stalker, on en était sûr maintenant, et il tira violemment les cheveux rouges de Gojyo qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Celui-ci se retourna, et quand il vit le gamin en face de lui, il cria :

- Ca va pas, abruti de singe ?  
>- Je suis pas un sinnnge ! Je m'appelle Goku !<p>

C'est vrai quoi, il en avait marre que tout le monde l'appelle abruti de singe, il était un humain comme tous les autres, pas un primate !

- Mais pourquoi tu m'as tiré les cheveux comme ça ?  
>- Bah je sais pas, ils étaient rouges, j'avais froid, je me demandais s'ils étaient chaud pour être aussi rouge…<p>

Le kappa, enfin non pardon, Gojyo le regarda avec un air consterné. Mais qui était cet abruti harceleur cinglé qui vendait des cigarettes douteuses sans marque ? Il n'avait pas de l'école ? Et pis c'était même pas l'époque des vacances ! Bref, le type aux cheveux rouges lui expliqua que c'est pas parce que ces cheveux étaient rouges qu'ils étaient chauds, et s'en alla en râlant un peu.

Gokû se retrouvait de nouveau tout seul. Il n'aimait pas ça lui, parce que du coup le méchant froid revenait. Il avait suivit le blond à cause qu'il avait une tête à attirer le soleil, mais ce type avait un caractère plus pourri qu'une nuit d'hiver. Il avait suivi le brun parce qu'il avait une bonne tête et que son sourire avait l'air de réchauffer, mais finalement, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas suivre les gens comme ça, et avait terminé par suivre l'autre aux cheveux rouges qui paraissaient être chaud, et s'était fait rejeté.  
>Il avait froid. Il n'aimait pas ça, c'était nul. Il voulait retourner chez lui. Quoiqu'en fait c'était mieux de rester dans le froid. Et s'il essayait d'en fumer une de cigarette ? Peut-être que ça le réchaufferait ?<br>Mais le singe était intelligent, il savait que c'était pas bien de fumer, et que y avait que les imbéciles qui faisaient ça. Cela le fit rire parce qu'il repensa à la tête du blond et de celui aux cheveux rouges. Et puis aussi à Empereur Céleste, son papa ou pas, lui il n'avait même pas besoin de fumer pour être un abruti.

La nuit tombait et Gokû hésitait à rentrer, il n'avait même pas de grand-mère à rejoindre dans le ciel. Il ne savait même pas qui était ses parents. Cette histoire stagnait. Allons petit singe, trouve vite quelque chose à faire sinon les lecteurs vont s'ennuyer ! Et c'est là qu'il aperçu le blond de tout à l'heure. Le ouistiti stalker, décida encore de le suivre, quitte à se prendre encore des coups d'éventail bizarre. C'est vrai, c'était marrant de suivre les gens finalement. Et c'est ainsi que Sanzô entendit de nouveau des bruits de chaînes, qui tentaient de se faire silencieuses, mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment.

Il en eut assez et menaça le gentil Gokû avec un pistolet et un air meurtrier

- Con de singe, vire de là.  
>- Maiiiis, j'ai froid et j'aaai faaaiiim !<br>- Je m'en fous.

Une voix surgit près d'eux, ou en tout cas, un rire,

- Allons allons, on ne traite pas les enfants comme ça !

C'était le brun de tout à l'heure. Par un mystère lié aux besoins du script, ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble apparemment. Hakkai s'avança en souriant et le blond râla après même s'il ne le connaissait pas. Gokû sourit, et soudain il entendit une voix derrière lui :

- Eh, mais ça serait pas le singe de tout à l'heure ?

Cette fois, c'était l'homme aux cheveux rouges de tout à l'heure qui lui avait parlé. Ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les quatre, par hasard, par destin aussi peut-être. En tout cas, tout tournait autour de Gokû.

- Oh, vous aussi il vous a suivi ?  
>- Ouais, et il vient de recommencer, je vais le buter la prochaine fois<br>- Hey, moi y m'a carrément tiré les cheveux !

Ils parlaient entre eux, et le singe participait parfois. Les quatre parlèrent de leur vie – oui oui même Sanzô – et ils devinrent de très bons amis et décidèrent d'aider Gokû à vendre les cigarettes…Enfin, des amis…

- Hey le singe qu'est ce que tu fous ? Tu ne les vends pas au bon prix !  
>- Je suis pas un siinge, kappa pourri !<br>- FERMEZ LAAA !  
>- Ahahaha !<p>

Empereur, passant par là les vit les quatre, et il réprimanda alors son fils. Enfin, tout du moins, il essaya, puisqu'en vérité, il se fit interrompre par les trois grands qui se moquèrent de lui. Hakkai proposa à Sanzô de garder ce singe débile, que ça serait sûrement mieux qu'un méchant comme Mr Céleste. Le moine grogna, mais vu la tête d'idiot et à moitié de biche de Gokû, il fini par accepter.

Savez-vous comment l'histoire s'est terminée ? Et bien c'est simple. Les quatre vivèrent heureux et durant des merveilleuses années… Ainsi, Gokû ne fuma jamais aucune cigarette et ne finit donc pas par mourir stupidement.

Fin.

Moralité : Le tabac, c'est tabou, on en viendra tous à bout !


End file.
